Linguae
by Vidfinn
Summary: Dans un monde où les sorciers n'existent pas, Harry perd ses parents et est confié aux Dursleys. Mais il est vite récupéré par Lord Voldemort, seul à parler la même langue que lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 1- Naissance**

Dans un grand manoir richement décoré, un homme visiblement torturé s'agitait d'un bout à l'autre d'une antichambre, ne semblant pouvoir souffrir de rester en place ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Assis dans l'un des moelleux sofas de la pièce, deux autre hommes à l'allure radicalement opposée suivaient le premierdu regard. L'un d'eux était affalé sur le confortable canapé, ce qui ne lui enlevait en rien une élégance négligée. Les traits aristocratiques de son visage étaient mis en valeur par ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir charbonneux, faisant ressortir des prunelles bleu-gris perçantes. À ses côtés, correctement assis, un homme plus petit, au traits tirés et aux yeux et aux cheveux d'un brun doux rappelant le vieil or ou le miel couvait l'agité d'un regard paternaliste. Sirius Black passa une main nonchalante dans sa chevelure mi-longue quelque peu emmêlée, et se redressa légèrement, avant de lâcher d'une voix traînante.

"Jamesie, calme-toi, veux-tu ? Tu uses le tapis. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Mais comment veux-tu que cela arrive alors que ma douce fleur est en train de donner le jour à mon héritier ? Imagine qu'ils meurent tous deux ?

James, Sirius a raison, intervint le troisième homme, Rémus Lupin. Lily est une femme forte, de bonne constitution, avec des hanches larges. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème pour l'accouchement.

Et bien, et bien, mon petit Rémus, on regarde les hanches de la femme de ton meilleur ami, maintenant ? Ironisa Sirius avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque, semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien. Petit coquin, persifla-t-il encore une fois sous les regards blasés de ses deux amis.

Tu as sûrement raison, Rémus, je ne devrais pas me faire tant de soucis... Mais la première grossesse est toujours la plus dangereuse, et puis, Lily n'a que dix-sept ans... Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre encore un peu...

Attendre encore un peu ? Mais voyons, James, tu n'y penses pas ! Qu'auraient dit tes parents ? S'esclaffa Black. Ta mère t'aurait étripé sur place si vous n'aviez pas produit d'héritier dans les deux ans après le mariage, et ton père t'aurait fait consulter un guérisseur qui t'aurait prescrit quelques immondices hors de prix àavaler pour retrouver vigueur et virilité.

Tu dis certainement vrai...

Je dis toujours vrai.

Tu as épousé Lily alors qu'elle avait déjà quinze ans, elle était donc déjà femme depuis au moins deux ans, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas mariée avant de te rencontrer. Son corps est prêt depuis longtemps à porter des enfants. Si les dieux ont choisi de te faire don d'un enfant, respectons leur volonté."

James allait répliquer quand une jeune servante sortit de la chambre devant laquelle ils patientaient.

"Monsieur... Votre femme, la Dame... C'est un garçon..."

La pauvre fille semblait au bord du malaise, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle aidait un guérisseur à accoucher une femme. James se fit le remarque qu'elle s'y habituerait si elle restait dans la maisonnée. Il voulait encore des enfants avec sa chère et tendre. Il se précipita dans lapièce, la bousculant un peu au passage, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius, qui la releva et qui, sous couvert de souci, commença très vite à charmer la domestique. James se jeta à genoux au chevet de sa femme adorée. Lily était recouverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur, faisant luire sa peau translucide, et assombrissant ses cheveux de feu, réunis en une natte compliquée pour qu'ils ne la gênent. Elle lui lança un regard épuisé mais lumineux, son visage irradiant de bonheur. Ses bras tenaient serré contre son sein un nourrisson tétant avec avidité le lait maternel. Malgré son jeune âge, une toison noire semblable à celle de son père était déjà présente sur le crâne du nouveau-né. La jeune mère ôta sa tétine des lèvres goulues et tendit le bébé à son père. James le prit dans ses bras, un peu hésitant, et contempla le minuscule être dont il tenait littéralement la vie. Il se sentit vraiment père pour la première fois, et une boule d'émotions grandit au creux de son ventre et de sa gorge, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Lily le couva d'un regard tendre et fier. Le nourrisson commença à s'agiter un peu, laissant échapper quelques onomatopées de mécontentement, et James le replaça surla poitrine de sa femme, le jeune couple observant avec émerveillement leur chérubin s'agripper à sa mère et se mettre à téter avec ravissement.

Lily put se lever au bout de quelques jours. L'accouchement s'était déroulé sans incident, laissant la mère et l'enfant en bonne santé. Le petit fut, selon la tradition, conservé à l'abri des regards étrangers encore quelques jours, avant qu'un nom ne lui soit attribué. Harry James Potter fit son entrée dans le monde. Malgré les moeurs, Lily refusa de mettre le jeune Harry en nourrice, souhaitant l'allaiter elle-même. James céda à sa femme, et personne ne vint se mettre en travers de la petite famille. Sirius Black fut nommé parrain, et son homologue féminin se trouva être Alice Longbottom, amie du couple, et elle aussi mère d'un petit garçon, Neville, né quelques jours après Harry.

Lily, contemplant sa famille, se encore nouvelle, se dit qu'elle n'y aurait pas cru si on lui avait annoncé son présent ne serait-ce que cinq ans plus tôt. Née Evans, elle était la fille cadette d'une famille bourgeoise désargentée. Les relations au sein de se famille étaient quelques peu difficiles, entre un père voulant profiter de sa beauté pour la marier à quelque riche aristocrate qui ne s'offusquerait pas de ne recevoir qu'une pauvre dot, une mère aimante et soucieuse, mais effacée, et une soeur aînée jalouse et rivale. Elle avait reçu une bonne éducation au couvent pendant sa prime jeunesse, et souhaitait encore étudier, avide de savoirs qu'elle était, mais l'université était peu accessible aux femmes, et même avec ses excellents résultats, il lui manquait la naissance et l'argent. Néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas espoir, et réussit à se faire engager, avec l'aide de soeurs, en tant qu'assistante d'un professeur, au damn de son père. Ce fut là qu'elle rencontra James Potter et sa clique. Lui avait déjà dix-huit ans, et, dès qu'il l'avait vue, avait succombé à sa grâce flamboyante. Il commença alors à lui faire une cour quelque peu cavalière, et fut bien surpris de se voir renvoyé si sèchement, lui, fils de la grande et noble famille Potter. Il s'entêta cependant, et, au fur et à mesure de ses échecs, tomba de plus en plus sous le charme de sa dulcinée. Après près d'un ans et demi à la poursuivre de ses attentions, elle céda finalement. Le père Evans fut ravi de voir sa fille épouser un homme riche, sa femme heureuse que sa fille aime d'amour son courtisant, et sa soeur Pétunia plus aigrie encore de la réussite contante de sa soeur. Les parents de James émirent tout d'abord quelques réserve, mais après un harcèlement constant de leur fils, cédèrent à leur tout, et accueillirent Lily comme leur bru. Le mariage fut célébré une semaine avant les quinze ans de la jeune fille. Pétunia, malgré ses dix-huit ans passés, réussit à se marier un an plus tard avec un petit bourgeois du nom de Vernon Dursley, aussi laid que méchant et stupide.

Mais en dehors de la maisonnée, tout n'allait pas aussi bien. Une querelle pour le trône agitait les puissants, et déjà des émeutes meurtrières éclataient ici et là. Le roi Abraxas le magnifique, sur son lit de mort, laissait derrière lui deux prétendants : son fils Lucius Malfoy, dit le Sournois, et un de ses cousins, Gellert Grindelwald, le Sombre. Le premier avait acquis à sa cause plusieurs des plus anciennes familles du royaume de Slytherin, tandis que le second avait l'appui implicite des royaumes extérieurs de Griffindor et Hufflepuffle. La famille Potter se positionnait plutôt du côté du Sombre, et leur statut particulier, aimés et généreux avec leurs vassaux, faisait qu'ils étaient bien écoutés.

Un an passa bientôt, et arriva l'anniversaire du petit Harry, qui avait bien grandi. Il se déplaçait à présent en marchant, encore un peu maladroit certes, et avait prononcé ses premiers mots. C'était un petit garçon joyeux et agile, prompt à escalader tout obstacle se trouvant devant lui, ayant déjà fait essuyer des sueurs froides à ses parents. La réception se tint l'après-midi, et fut plutôt intime. Étaient invités seulement les amis proches, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Franck et Alice Longbottom, leur fils Neville, ainsi que sa gran-mère, Augusta Longbottom, et bien entendu les parents de James, Charlus et Doréa, ceux de Lily étant décédés quelques années auparavant. Sa soeur ne fut pas invitée. La journée fut remplie de rires heureux, de thés parfumés et de petits gâteaux délicieux. Les invités partirent finalement dans la soirée, promettant de se retrouver quelques jours plus tard pour l'anniversaire du petit Neville, à ce moment endormi dans les bras de son père à l'instar de son camarade de jeu Harry. Seuls Charlus et Doréa restèrent, aillant prévu de demeurer quelques temps chez leurs enfants.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme convenu, toute la famille Potter se prépara à passer l'après-midi et sûrement la soirée chez les Longbottom. Seulement, au moment de partir, alors que Lily allait chercher Harry, elle le trouva sur son lit, le visage rouge, transpirant. Inquiète, elle posa une main sur son front et s'aperçut sans mal de la fièvre. Elle mit son chéri au lit, et souhaita rester pour s'occuper de lui, mais James réussit à la convaincre de faire confiance à leurs domestiques pour choyer leur amour. À contrecoeur, elle se résolut à se rendre comme promis chez leurs amis. Ils partirent, tous un peu inquiet pour Harry au fond d'eux, mais tentant de ne pas la laisser transparaître, il ne faudrait pas gâcher la fête de Neville, qui serait déjà bien assez déçu de ne pouvoir voir son camarade de jeu. À mi-chemin, la voiture bringuebala brutalement, avant de s'arrêter en cahotant. Le cocher descendit vivement de son siège pour aller rassurer ses passagers et vérifier les roues, mais il n'eut le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'il fut transpercé par une flèche. Les Potter, inconscients de ce qu'il se tramait, descendirent à leur tour, et retinrent un hoquet d'effroi devant le cadavre de leur chauffeur. Charlus perdit lui aussi la vie par la pointe d'une flèche. Aussitôt, les trois survivants se réfugièrent de l'autre côté du fiacre, à l'abri du tireur. Ils furent cependant vite forcés de sortir épée pour James, et dague pour Doréa et Lily. Il s'agissait d'une embuscade, et, à en croire les vêtements des agresseurs, elle était organisée par Lord Voldemort, un noble mystérieux à la solde duquel était Lucius Malfoy, raison pour laquelle les Potter défendaient si ardemment Grindelwald. Lord Voldemort, du peu qu'on savait de lui, avait pour ambition la conquête des royaumes voisins, et l'écrasement du peuple de Griffindor, avec lequel les Slytherin entretenaient régulièrement des conflits. Le trio se battit vaillament, mais, submergé en nombre, finit par succomber. On ne trouva leurs corps sans vie que près de trois jours plus tard. Dans le même temps, le manoir Longbottom brûlait intégralement, la maisonnée coincée à l'intérieur.

Harry Potter se retrouva orphelin. Il fut confié à sa seule famille restante, les Dursleys. Sirius Black aurait pu gagner sa garde, s'il ne s'était pas précipité, avide de vengeance, à la recherche des meurtriers, et n'avait pas été accusé de meurtre d'un certain Peter Pettigrow, dont on ne retrouva d'ailleurs que deux doigts. Rémus Lupin ne put prétendre s'occuper d'Harry, n'ayant ni le titre, ni les liens familiaux, ni l'argent pour penser pouvoir élever un héritier. Pétunia et Vernon accueillirent avec reluctance leur neveu, et uniquement parce qu'ils recevaient une pension pour cela. Harry vécut alors près de deux ans dans l'ignorance et la peur. À trois ans, il savait à peine parler, ne connaissait pas son nom. Ses relatifs ne lui adressaient guère la parole que pour lui donner des ordres, le considérant avec dégoût, oublieux de sa présence la plupart du temps. L'enfant jonglait entre ses corvées de ménage et de cuisine, forcé, malgré son jeune âge, de tenir presqu'intégralement la maison, sous peine de sévères représailles. Le peu de temps libre restant, il le passait au fond du petit terrain possédé par les Dursleys. Là, quelques baies poussaient, mais surtout, là, Harry avait ses seuls amis, ses uniques soutiens. En effet, si Harry ne parlait qu'avec peine le langage humain, il en était tout autre pour la langue des serpents, qu'il maniait avec une parfaite aisance. Son réconfort, il le trouvait d'ailleurs grâce à quelques vipères se partageant les fougères du domaine. Malgré le caractère parfois froid des reptiles, Harry se sentait bien parmi eux, trouvant un calme et une sérénité à laquelle il ne pouvait accéder parmi sa famille.

Cette situation aurait pu continuer longtemps si le fils des Dursleys, Dudley, n'était pas tombé grièvement malade, et si ses parents n'avaient pas fait appel au plus grand guérisseur de tout le royaume, dépensant des fortunes dont ils auraient du mal à se passer plus tard. Le guérisseur si renommé fut ponctuel, frappant à la porte à l'heure pile du rendez-vous. Il examina rapidement le malade, et conclut à une forte allergie d'origine pour le moment inconnue. Il demanda à voir la maison, puis le jardin afin de déterminer si l'agent allergène pouvait se trouver ici ou s'il avait été rencontré en dehors du lieu de vie. Ne trouvant rien dans la demeure, il continua sa quête dans le jardin, observant attentivement les plantes environnantes. Il entendit soudain quelque chose. Se figeant, il écouta un instant le mélange de sifflements et de chuintements si caractéristiques. Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'une seule personne articuler pareils sons si terrifiants, et il était certain que le Sombre Lord ne se trouvait pas dans le jardin de minables bourgeois pédants et inintéressants. Il s'approcha doucement et aperçut un minuscule petit enfant, aux cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés, aux pieds nus et abîmés, au corps trop maigre et bleui par les coups. L'enfant était assis parmi les fougères, accueillant sur son corps misérables un long serpent de couleur brun et noir, à la tête triangulaire. Mais le plus incroyable restait que l'enfant, ne manifestant aucune peur, _communiquait_ avec le reptile. Le soigneur n'en revenait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il ramène le garçon à son maître. Il s'avança encore, et la vipère s'enfuit en sifflant furieusement, quand le bambin se releva d'un bond, les mains levées pour protéger son visage, dans l'attente d'un coup. L'homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui attrapa le bras le plus doucement qu'il put. L'enfant se raidit tout de même de plus belle. Essayant de prendre une voix apaisante, il dit :

"Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ? Et comment faisais-tu ça ?"

Le garçon se contenta de lui jeter un regard terrifié, et le guérisseur se résigna à le ramener chez les Dursleys, qui pourraient sûrement l'éclairer sur son identité. Sans lâcher l'enfant, il se dirigea vers la petite maison bourgeoise, suivi docilement par un petit corps tremblant. À peine entré que ses hôtes lui tombèrent dessus.

"Oh, Maître Snape, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser notre pauvre Dudlinouchet ?

Pas encore. Cependant, j'aurais une question. Qui est cet enfant, demanda Severus en poussant sa charge devant lui.

Toi ! Que fais-tu là, sale engeance ? C'est toi qui a contaminé notre Dudley, j'en suis sûr !

Calmons nous, monsieur Dursley, et expliquez-moi de qui il s'agit.

Il s'agit d'un sale chien, à peine capable d'aligner deux mots correctement, que nous avons recueilli par pure bonté, et que nous aurions plutôt dû jeter à la rue !"

Snape fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit rapidement.

"Il semblerait en effet que ce soit lui le responsable de la déffection de votre fils.

Ah le salaud ! Ingrat ! Je vais te rosser, te crever, immonde bâtard !

C'est pourquoi je dois l'emmener avec moi, pour l'étudier et soigner votre fils de son mal."

Il n'eut pas à argumenter longtemps pour que les Dursleys le laissent partir avec l'enfant. Le garçon, lui, n'avait bronché à aucun moment, se contentant d'esquisser des gestes défensifs quand le ton montait ou que des grands gestes étaient faits. Le guérisseur l'embarqua vite dans sa voiture, et somma le cocher de se rendre le plus vite possible chez le Sombre Seigneur. À peine arrivé, il tira le bambin à sa suite, et s'agenouilla devant son maître, et le força à l'imiter.

"Et bien, Severus, que m'amènes-tu là ? Penses-tu que j'ai le temps pour des futilités ?

Non, maître, mais j'ai été témoin d'un prodige accompli par cet enfant, je l'ai ramené aussi prestement que possible devant vous.

Et qu'a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?

Il... Monseigneur... Il parle la langue des serpents...

Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'as-tu à dire, enfant ?

...

Répond !

Il... Il ne semble pas parler notre langage, par contre, ceux chez qui il se trouvait m'ont appris qu'il comprenait quelques ordres, mais qu'il n'était pas capable d'oraliser.

 _$Me comprends-tu, petit être ?$_ "

Harry leva brusquement la tête, contemplant le Lord avec de grands yeux.

" _$Vous parlez comme moi ?$_

 _$Oui, bel enfant, mais il s'agit d'un don rare que tu as là, comment est-il entré en ta possession ?$_

 _$Je ne le sais, monsieur, je l'ai toujours possédé$_

 _$Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant ?$_

 _$Seulement vous et l'homme qui m'a amené ici, monsieur$_

 _$Tes parents ne savent pas ?$_

 _$Ils sont morts, monsieur$_

 _$Chez qui étais-tu alors ?$_

 _$Je demeurais chez mon oncle et ma tante, monseigneur... Allez-vous me renvoyer chez eux ?$_ demanda-t-il timidement.

 _$Non, je comptais plutôt te proposer de vivre avec moi. Je viens de faire réhabiliter l'une de mes demeures, justement. Accepterais-tu de m'y suivre ?$_

 _$Oh, oui, monsieur, s'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous. Vous êtes le seul qui me comprenne... mais... allez-vous me frapper ?$_

 _$Pas si tu m'écoutes, petit. Je souhaiterais juste que tu t'occupes de menus travaux dans le manoir, en échange du gîte et du couvert.$_

 _$Merci, monseigneur, mille merci$_

 _$ Appelle moi maître Marvolo. Quel est ton nom ?$_

 _$Je me nomme Harry, maître Marvolo.$_

 _$Bien, Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller te reposer ?$_

 _$Comme vous le souhaiterez, maître Marvolo.$_

 _$Parfait. Suis-moi.$_

Le Lord congédia Snape avec pour ordre de faire disparaître la famille Dursleys après avoir appris le plus d'informations possibles sur le jeune Harry, puis il conduisit ce dernier jusqu'à sa suite, et l'installa sur un sofa, sous une lourde couverture. L'enfant sombra bien vite dans le sommeil, mais le seigneur le contempla un long moment après qu'il se soit endormi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 2- Le manoir caché**

Comment cet enfant pouvait-il parler parseltongue? C'était la question agitant le Sombre Lord. La seule réponse plausible qu'il avait trouvée était que le petit avait des ancêtres parleurs, et que le don s'était transmis jusqu'à lui. Il observa le garçon, des plans commençant déjà à se former dans son esprit. Tant de possibilités ouvertes par l'apparition du garçon. Cependant, il devait le garder à l'abri, et le faire croire en lui. Il fallait qu'il devienne le repère du garçon. Il l'emmènerait dans sa demeure, et le garderait à l'abri du monde. Le fait qu'il ne parle pas d'autre langue que le parseltongue devrait faciliter l'acquissition de sa confiance. En attendant qu'il puisse s'absenter, le petit resterait dans sa suite. Il informerait Lucius que personne n'était autorisé à entrer. Il se leva et sortit, fermantla porte à clef. Il devait encore organiser quelques raids, pour mettre hors jeu Grindelwald le sombre. La victoire était proche, bientôt il pourrait anéantir ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore et son royaume de miséreux.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans le plus confortable canapé sur lequelil ait jamais posé les yeux, sous une chaude et moelleuse couverture. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler les évènements précédant son sommeil, mais à peine ressurgirent-ils dans sa mémoire que son visage s'illumina. Enfin quelqu'un le comprenait, enfin ! Il allait quitter les Dursleys ! Il se leva précautionneusement, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire glisser la couette sur le sol. Il ne fallait qu'il donne aucune raison au maître Marvolo de le rejeter. Il serait utile et discret. Silencieusement, il se faufila sur ses petites jambes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle semblait barrée. Il s'inquiéta un peu lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un siffler.

" _$Oh... Marvolo m'a ramené un déjeûner ? Dommage qu'il soit si maigre...$_ "

Harry se retourna brutalement et aperçut un immense serpent, de près de trois mètres de long, d'un vert sombre.

" _$Je... Je ne suis pas votre repas. Maître Marvolo m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui.$_

 _$Tu parles, humain ?$_

 _$Vous aussi...$_ répliqua innocemment Harry, faisant ricaner le serpent.

 _$Naif enfant$_ ricana le serpent. _$Je me nomme Nagini, et toi ?$_

 _$Je suis Harry$_

 _$Et bien, Harry, que fais-tu là exactement ? Tu as dit que Marvolo allait t'emmener avec lui, que cela signifie-t-il ?$_

 _$Le maître Marvolo va me garder avec lui, je devrais juste m'occuper un peu de la maison en échange. Il ne va pas me renvoyer chez l'oncle et la tante.$"_

Nagini fixa encore un instant le garçon du regard avant de se détourner et de siffloter quelque chose à propos de souris. Harry tenta de suivre le serpent, mais celui-ci disparut dans un trou dans le mur, bien trop petit pour que l'enfant ne puisse songer à poursuivre l'animal. Il resta un instant désemparé avant de se décider à parcourir les lieux. Outre le petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait, il découvrit un bureau deux chambres et une salle de bain. L'ensemble était luxueux, les murs et le sol de pierre étaient recouverts de tentures et de tapis, les meubles de bois précieux étaient laqués et finement ouvragé, le plafond orné de dorure et d'innombrables bibelots étincelaient sur chaque surface plane. Une magnifique cheminée de marbre trônait dans chacune des pièces. Des chandeliers d'or ou d'argent assuraient l'éclairage, complétant la faible lumière venant de l'extérieur et traversant les fenêtres de fer forgé.

Harry pensa qu'il serait bon de commencer dès à présent à se montrer utile. Il raviva le feu dans la cheminée du salon, et alluma ceux des autres pièces. Maître Marvolo apprécierait sûrement une demeure bien chauffée. La tâche fut laborieuse, les foyers plus grands que ceux auxquels il était habitué, et les bûches plus massives. Il parvint finalement à produire de belles flambées et déposa deux briques dans l'âtre. Il récupéra ensuite la couette sous laquelle il avait dormi et l'amena dans la salle d'eau. Là, il la lava consciencieusement et l'étendit sur une comode contenant des linges pour la faire sécher. Il retourna dans le salon et rajusta les coussins brodés sur le sofa. Passant sa main au-dessus des briques, il convint qu'elles étaient suffisemment chaudes, et les enveloppa dans de grands torchons avant de les placer au pied du lit dont il supposait qu'il appartenait au maître Marvolo, au vu des quelques effectifs personnels présents dans la chambre. Il s'attela par la suite au brossage du manteau laissé par le maître, et au cirage de la paire de botte rangée dans un coin de la chambre. Enfin, il nettoya toute trace de poussière ou de suif résultant de ses travaux. Il utilisa pour cela une serviette trouvée dans la salle de bain, et la fit ensuite tremper dans un bac d'eau chaude pour limiter les taches. À peine eut-il fini sa tâche qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il se hâta dans le salon et observa le maître refermer à clef derrière lui, puis se débarrasser de son pourpoint, le déposant négligemment sur un porte manteau. L'homme se laissa ensuite tomber gracieusement dans un fauteuil, et Harry s'approcha.

" _$Désirez-vous quelque chose, maître Marvolo ? Toutes les cheminées sont allumées et j'ai pris la liberté de mettre des briques chaudes au pied de votre lit.$"_

Riddle lui jeta un coup d'oeil pensif.

 _"$Très bien, mon petit, très bien. Prépare moi un bain, veux-tu ?$_

 _$Tout de suite, maître Marvolo ? Désirez-vous quelques essences dans l'eau ?$_

 _$Des sels suffiront$_

 _$Bien maître Marvolo. Je vous en prie, déchaussez-vous, je cirerai vos bottes après vous avoir préparé le bain.$_

 _$Parfait... Oh, Harry$_ ajouta-t-il alors que l'enfant allait sortir de la pièce, _$sers moi donc un verre de ce délicieux vin dans le buffet. Mélange le aux épices qui y ont également.$_

 _$D'accord maître Marvolo$"_

Harry ouvrit le buffet et découvrit en effet une bouteille de cristal contenant un sombre liquide bordeau, ainsi qu'un petit sac de soie bleue. Il sortit les deux, et, à peine eut-il ouvert le sac qu'un puissant parfum lui emplit les narines. Un instant enivré, il se figea avant de se reprendre et de sortir du même buffet un gobelet lourd, en métal épais et très travaillé. N'ayant jamais été échanson, il fut prudent et ne versa qu'une pincée d'épices au fond du calice avant de remplir ce dernier de vin. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne s'il ne voulait pas décevoir le maître. Il porta la coupe à l'homme dans le fauteuil qui s'en saisit avant de taper du pied. Ayant déjà été confronté à une telle situation, Harry s'agenouilla et ôta les bottes de son seigneur. Il les déposa dans un coin de la pièce puis se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Il se saisit des seaux rangés près de la baignoire de faïence délicatement peinte, et les remplit, heureux que le propriétaire du manoir bénéficie de l'eau courante et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de se rendre jusqu'au puit. Il déposa ensuite chaqun des seaux dans une cheminée et déposa au fond de la baignoire un grand drap prévu à cet effet. Il prépara également les sels qu'il mettrait dans l'eau et sortot également le savon qui serait utilisé. Il retourna dans le salon et commença à cirer les chaussures de son maître, lequel semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sirotant son vin, le regard égaré dans les flammes de l'âtre.

Arrivé à bout de la première botte, Harry alla vérifier la température de l'eau, et, constatant qu'elle était idéale, invita son maître à gagner la salle de bain. Il versa un premier seau dans la baignoire avec les sels de bain, puis déshabilla son maître. Une fois installé dans la cuve, il lui versa le contenu du deuxième et du troisième seau sur le corps avant de commencer à le laver. Il fit bien attention à mouiller toutes les parties du corps, puis fit mousser le savon avant de doucement mais fermement masser la peau devant lui, détendant les muscles sous ses doigts habiles. Il rinça son maître avec le quatrième seau, et guida délicatement sa tête en arrière pour tremper ses cheveux, avant de les laver avec soin frictionnant exquisément le cuir chevelu. Il usa du dernier seau en débarrassant les cheveux épais de la moindre trace de savon. Il se recula et allait se relever, mais le Lord l'arrêta.

" _$Reste. Détend-moi encore.$"_

Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla donc à nouveau auprès de son maître, et continua à malaxer sa peau agréablement, jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne refroidisse, et qu'il ne sèche son maître avant de lui faire revêtir ses vêtements de nuit. Il reçut l'autorisation de se baigner dans le reste d'eau avant de la jeter. Une chance inouïe. Malgré l'eau froide, il profita bien de son bain, avant de se débarrasser de l'eau usagée et de remettre en ordre la salle de bain. Il alla ensuite finir de s'occuper des bottes, et raviver les feux dans les différentes pièces. Ne voyant pas quelle autre tâche faire, il s'allongea en chemise près de l'âtre et s'endormit bien vite. Il ne se réveilla que deux fois pour réanimer les braises et remettre une bûche dans la cheminée.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain peu avant le réveil de son maître, et en profita pour s'habiller, se passer de l'eau sur le visage et sur le cou, avant de s'occuper de faire repartir les feux s'étant éteints malgré lui dans la nuit. Marvolo s'absenta quelques heures, et lui rapporta du pain lorsqu'il revint. Ils quittèrent la demeure dans l'après-midi.

Ils arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard à l'orée d'une forêt immense et touffue. Le coche s'engagea dedans sans hésitation, et l'enfant laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage extraordinaire qui l'entourait. Partout, des arbres gigantesques couverts d'une mousse épaisse, entourés de buissons fournis, et d'herbes luxuriantes. La cîme des branches les plus hautes masquait partiellement le ciel et assombrissait considérablement l'endroit, mais laissait tout de même deviner le merveilleux camaïeu de verts et de bruns s'offrant à l'oeil de l'observateur. Harry s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir des fourrés quelque créature des rares légendes dont il se souvenait, licorne, elfe ou troll. Il distinguait sous le pas des chevaux et les roues de la voiture le strilles de ce qui lui semblaient être des milliers d'oiseaux camouflés dans la végétation. Perdu dans la contemplation de ces lieux magiques, il remarqua pas le temps passer, et parut surpris lorsque le fiacre s'arrêta, avant d'apercevoir le cocher descendre et ouvrr un immense portail en fer forgé, entouré de hauts murs de pierre à l'air infranchissable. Il fit rentrer les chevaux, puis referma l'entrée, avant de reprendre sa place sur son siège. La voiture repartit, et traversa encore une portion de forêt avant d'arriver dans ce qu'il semblait être un grand parc. Une fois franchit, la diligence se stoppa devant d'imposants escaliers en marbre conduisant à d'imposantes doubles-portes, entourée d'un manoir aux allures de château. Le lord descendit, et Harry le suivit. Ils pénétrèrent la demeure, et suivirent un itinéraire compliqué, que l'enfant ne put retenir. Ils aboutirent à une aile un peu à l'écart des autres, et Marvolo posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

" _$A partir de maintenant, c'est ici que tu vivras. Tu n'iras pas dans les autres parties du manoir. J'attends de toi que cette aile soit maintenue en bon état, et que tu me traites correctement, comme ton seigneur. Tu seras chargé de la gestion de cette partie du domaine. Tu auras donc la responsabilité de la propreté, du bon état des lieux, de la cuisine. Tu seras approvisionné toutes les semaines pour les denrées manquantes. Tu auras accès à une portion du jardin où poussent des légumes et des arbres fruitiers. Je serai le seul dont tu devras te soucier. Pour ce que tu ne pourras pas faire seul, tu me préviendras. Un professeur s'occupera de t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Il sera aussi ton mèdecin, et le seul humain que tu verras en dehors de moi. Est-ce clair ?$_

 _$Oui, maître Marvolo. Merci de m'accueillir en votre demeure. Puis-je m'enquérir de l'identité de mon professeur ?$_

 _$Il s'agit de Severus Snape. Celui qui t'a amené à moi.$"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 3- La vie au manoir**

A peine quelques semaines après son arrivée, Harry avait pris possession des lieux et s'attelait à satisfaire au mieux son maître. Tous les matins, il se levait peu après l'aube et préparait le petit-déjeûner pour Marvolo. Il était ravi car il avait le temps et l'autorisation de prendre une écuelle de bouillie. Il l'apportait dans la salle à manger, puis allait le réveiller. Il ouvrait les rideaux, préparait ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, puis le servait. Il l'habillait puis le coiffait ensuite. Le Lord s'absentait généralement pour la journée, pendant laquelle Harry veillait à l'entretien de l'aile du manoir dont il était responsable. Il vérifiait que tout était en ordre, s'occupait de laver, plier et ranger le linge de son maître, de lui préparer son repas du soir. Quand le maître rentrait, son repas était déjà prêt, ainsi qu'un bain bien chaud et son lit était préparé et réchauffé par des briques. Harry avait été enchanté par le petit jardin potager, qui regorgeait de plants de légumes fertiles et d'arbres fruitiers aux dons juteux à souhait. Le petit jardin était en fait composé d'un coin potager, mais des sortes de dalles japonaises formaient un chemin très agréable à prendre, qui serpentait entre des arbres et des buissons feuillus pour déboucher sur une petite trouée à l'abri des regards, couverte d'une herbe tendre et moelleuse. L'ensemble de l'espace extérieur auquel Harry pouvait accéder ne devait pas excéder les cinquante mètres carré.

Deux fois par semaine venait Severus Snape. Le guérisseur était un homme de lettres et de sciences, véritable puit de savoirs. Il lui enseignait l'art de mettre la table, celui de servir le vin, ou celui de concocter des baumes apaisants ou des mixtures contre divers maux à l'aide de plantes du jardin. Marvolo l'avait défendu d'adresser la parole à son professeur, ou de communiquer avec lui plus que le strict nécessaire, ce qui compliquait parfois un peu l'apprentissage. De même, Snape n'était pas autorisé à dire mot pendant les séances, ni à toucher Harry. Il avait rapporté à son maître toutes les informations concernant l'enfant, et le Lord avait éclaté d'un rire sardonique en entendant que le fils de ceux qui avaient été parmi ses plus virulents opposants était non seulement un parleur, mais également totalement dépendant de lui. La relation entre le maître et l'élève était assez particulière, du fait de leur incapacité -et interdiction- à communiquer entre eux. De plus, l'adulte n'était pas une personne chaleureuse, et jamais un sourire ne venait éclairer son visage sinistre. Harry lui-même faisait difficilement confiance aux personnes qu'il ne comprenait pas, soit toutes excepté Marvolo. Les examens médicaux imposés par le Lord étaient redoutés par les deux. L'un parce qu'il devait accepter de se laisser observer et palper sous tous les angles, l'autre parce que le maître des lieux asssistait à ces entretiens et monitorait le moindre de ses gestes, lui ayant très bien fait comprendre ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver s'il faisait un geste qui ne lui plaisait pas.

L'enfant avait également fait plus ample connaissance avec Nagini, le familier de son maître. La femelle l'avait d'abord jugé indigne de son intérêt, mais s'était vite aperçue qu'il pouvait être assez distrayant de converser avec un autre humain que Marvolo. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre serpent dans la demeure, et qu'Harry lui laissait régulièrement des morceaux de viande crue spécialement à son intention. Elle lui racontait donc de temps en temps de vieilles légendes glanées ici et là -dont le thème principale restait la gent reptilienne bien entendu- ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur Marvolo et la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cependant, elle restait toujours très évasive et ne répondait que rarement aux questions de l'enfant.

Harry était heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Marvolo ne le battait pas, comprenait même sa langue. Il mangeait à sa faim, avait également une chambre à lui, et il pouvait prendre un bain tous les soirs. Ses vêtements étaient à sa taille, et neufs. Malgré tout, il s'ennuyait tout de même de présence humaine à ses côtés. Certes, il avait son maître, mais le petit n'osait pas trop s'approcher de lui, craignant qu'il ne l'apprécie pas et le renvoie chez les Dursleys. Alors il tentait de se contenter de ce qu'il avait, mais la solitude était parfois difficile à supporter, et son humeur se fit plus morose avec le temps. Il en avait parlé avec Nagini, mais cette dernière lui avait répondu que les autres humains étaient inutiles et bruyants, qu'il pouvait se rapprocher de son maître s'il se sentait seul. L'enfant l'avait écouté tristement. Il avait si peur de s'approcher du maître autrement que pour s'occuper de lui. Que se passerait-il si Marvolo trouvait qu'il était un monstre inutile, comme sa famille avant lui ?

Le Lord, de son côté, bien qu'occupé avec ses affaires de passation de pouvoir, gardait pourtant un oeil presque constant sur son protégé, notamment grâce à Nagini. Il avait bien observé la baisse de moral de son protégé, il lui fauddrait faire quelque chose pour cela, qui lui permettrait d'autant plus de le lier à lui. Déjà, ses plans prenaient une forme plus que satisfaisante dans son esprit, il ne faudrait pas qu'une dépression lui gâche ses efforts. Il commença alors à réfléchir pour se rapprocher de l'enfant. Et là résidait tout le problème. Harry, même s'il était son domestique, était avant tout un enfant, créature à laquelle Marvolo n'était pas du tout habitué. Et il ne pouvait déléguer la tâche à personne, souhaitant isoler le garçon de tous sauf lui. Il lui fallut près d'une semaine avant de trouver ce qu'il pourrait faire. Cela ne pourrait d'ailleurs que lui servir par la suite.

Harry venait à peine de terminer de préparer le bain de son mâitre qu'il entendit ce dernier rentrer. Il s'affola un peu : était-il en retard ? Il se pressa de se rendre dans l'antichambre de l'aile pour saluer son maître, qui l'attendait patiemment. Il s'inclina, un peu stressé à l'idée de se faire punir pour ne pas avoir été prêt à temps. Cependant, il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur sa joue et le releva.

" _$Et bien, Harry, que se passe-t-il ?$_

 _$Je suis désolé, maître Marvolo, je n'ai pas pu vous accueillir, j'ai dû prendre du retard aujourd'hui...$_

 _$Non, Harry, je suis rentré plus tôt. Le bain est-il prêt ?$_

 _$Oui, maître Marvolo, mais il doit encore être très chaud, vous risquez de vous brûler...$_

 _$Allons-y$_

Harry suivit son maître docilement, il n'avait pas à juger des désirs de celui qui était si bon avec lui. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau de la suite de Marvolo, il le déshabilla et le laissa se glisser dans l'eau, admirant l'impassibilité de son visage alors que l'eau devait être bouillante. Il s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller à côté de la baignoire pour le laver, mais le Lord l'interrompit.

" _$Viens dans le bain avec moi, mon enfant. Ce sera plus confortable pour nous deux.$_

Le garçon sembla hésiter, mais un regard appuyé de son maître le convainquit de suivre l'ordre donné. Il se déshabilla un peu maladroitement, et se glissa dans le bain, l'éponge savonneuse dans sa main rendant la tâche laborieuse. Un peu gêné d'être aussi proche de son maître, il commença à le laver délicatement, essayant de le toucher le moins possible, chose difficile dans une baignoire, qui, bien que large, n'avait à la base pas été prévue pour plus d'une personne. Marvolo rapprocha l'enfant jusqu'à l'asseoir sur ses cuisses, et le petit visage passa d'un doux rose à un rouge soutenu faisant esquisser un léger sourire à l'adulte qui passa distraitement ses mains dans les épais cheveux noirs. Le petit finit par se détendre un peu, et reprit sa tâche de nettoyer le corps devant et sous lui.

" _$Harry, Nagini m'a rapporté que tu te sentais très seul et que tu n'osais pas me parler... Pourquoi donc ?$_

 _$Je... C'est à dire que j'ai peur de vous embêter...$_

 _$Pourquoi m'embêterais-tu, Harry ? Penses-tu que je t'aurais recueilli si cela me déplaisait ?$_

 _$... Non... Mais vous ne voulez pas que je parle aux autres... Pas même à maître Snape... Et... Je ne suis qu'un domestique...$_

 _$Si je ne veux pas que tu parles aux autres, c'est parce que je veuxte garder en sécurité. Les autres sont méchants, tu sais, les hommes passent leur temps à se faire la guerre, à blesser leurs proches, comme les Dursleys avec toi. Quant à Severus Snape... J'aurais voulu te l'épargner pour ne pas t'effrayer, mais il semble que cela ne soit inévitable... As-tu remarqué que Snape connaissait beaucoup de choses sur tout ? Sais-tu pourquoi ?$_

 _$Non... Il y a une raison ? Il ne l'a pas appris d'un professeur ?$_

 _$En fait, Severus Snape a fait un pacte avec le démon pour savoir tant de choses. Il fait partie d'une confrérie qui se réunit les nuits de pleine lune pour offrir des sacrifices au Malin. C'est l'un des seuls hommes à avoirpénétré le cercle d'un Coven de Sorcières.$"_

Harry était complètement effrayé et se serra contre son maître. Des sorcières ? Le diable ? Mais pourquoi donc cet homme avait-il le droit de rester près de Marvolo et lui ? Pourquoi Marvolo ne le tuait-il pas, puisqu'il connaissait son secret ?

" _$Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas. Sa magie passe par la parole, et tant que vous ne parlez pas, tout iras bien. Et Nagini et moi serons toujours là pour te protéger. De plus, tant que tu te trouves dans cette aile, rien ne pourra t'atteindre. Tu es en sécurité.$_

 _$Mais pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas ?$_

 _$Réfléchis un peu, Harry... Vaut-il mieux tuer un sorcier isolé, ou tout un coven de sorcières se roulant dans le stupre avec le Diable ?$_

 _$T-T-Tout un C-C-Coven, maître M-Marvolo...$_

 _$Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre dans mes bras. N'aie pas peur.$"_

L'enfant resta blotti un long moment contre son maître, avant que l'eau ne refroidisse. Il se dépêcha de les laver tous deux, avant d'accompagner Marvolo dans la salle à manger, plus pour se rassurer que pour montrer le chemin. Alors qu'il allait, à contrecoeur, quitter la pièce pour aller manger dans la cuisine, Marvolo le fit asseoir à côté de lui, et lui offrit un morceau de pain blanc au miel. Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent et il remercia son maître avec ferveur.

" _$A partir de maintenant, tu prendras tes repas avec moi. Tu veilleras à faire un plat assez grand pour que nous ayons des portions correctes. Tu as dû apprendre comment te comporter à table, ne me déçois donc pas.$"_

Au moment du coucher, le Lord attira Harry dans son lit, et lui intima de se déshabiller, ordre qui fut rapidement exécuté. Il le coucha à son côté, malgré l'incompréhension d'Harry.

" _$Nous prendrons notre bain et nous coucherons ensemble également. Je vais t'apprendre quelques chants, que tu travailleras avec Nagini. J'attends que tu fasses de rapides progrès afin que tu les chantes quand je le souhaiterais._

 _$Des chants, maître Marvolo ? Mais, je ne sais pas parler autrement que dans la langue des serpents...$_

 _$Il existe des chants pratiqués dans cette langue, mais ils sont très anciens, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu y entendes quelque chose, cependant, je souhaite que tu les saches.$_

 _$D'accord, maître Marvolo$"_

Le Lord entonna alors une chanson ancestrale, vestige d'un rituel oublié, crée par un parleur des centaines d'années auparavant. Harry fit de son mieux pour écouter jusqu'au bout la mélodie étrange, mais se laissa un peu bercer malgré lui. À peine les derniers sifflements sortis de la gorge de son maître qu'il étouffa un baillement et s'endormit, blotti contre son protecteur. Le Sombre Lord sourit cruellement en voyant l'enfant si proche de lui, si innocent. Bien. Il gagnait sa confiance. Repensant à ce qu'il avait dit sur Severus Snape, il étouffa un ricanement. Le guérisseur, passer un pacte avec le Malin ? L'idée était risible. Il était vrai que la mère de Snape, Eileen Snape, née Prince, descendait d'une longue lignée de sorcières, mais il pouvait affirmer de source sûre que leur magie se réduisait à une excellente connaissance des plantes et de la nature, ainsi qu'un don certain dans le brassage de potions et poisons. La femme avait d'ailleurs bravé les interdictions de son mari, Tobias Snape, et des autres femmes de sa famille en apprenant à son fils cet art ancestral, le premier refusant que de la magie pénètre sa maison, l'aveugle, les autres arguant conserver un matriarcat dans la société. Eileen Prince fut finalement brûlée vive pour sorcellerie lors du quinzième anniversaire de son fils unique. Son mari mourut mystérieusement quelques semaines après. Severus Snape disparut quelques années durant, voyageant parmi les rares Covens présents dans les quatre royaumes de Griffindor, Hufflepuffle, Ravenclaw et Slytherin, réussissant à s'imposer, malgré son sexe, comme l'un des plus grands plus grands guérisseurs de son temps. Alors, certes, il avait trempé dans quelques affaires obscures, mais elles concernaient les humains, et non les puissances suprieures de ce monde. Marvolo passa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant en une caresse possessive. Il avait de grands projets pour lui, il lui suffisait juste de l'attacher à lui encore plus profondément qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour son anniversaire, le petit allait avoir quatre ans, après tout, et il n'avait sûrement jamais fêté son anniversaire chez ses relatifs. Un sourire torve étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ces derniers, ou plutôt, à ce qu'il leur avait fait, une fois toutes ses informations sur le petit récupérées. Dans leur ville, la rumeur courrait qu'un écorcheur rôdait.

Il se calla un peu mieux sous les draps, et s'endormit. Il sentit avant de sombrer complètement Nagini se glisser au pied du lit et s'enrouler parmi les plis de la couette. Tous ses plans étaient parfaits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** **:** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma nouvelle bêta-reader/correctrice, Persona Aevum

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 4- La vie au manoir**

Si au départ, Harry s'étonna de la nouvelle organisation de vie désirée par le Lord, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il avait plus de contact avec lui, ce qui le remplissait de joie. Par contre, il se découvrit une crainte presque maladive à l'encontre de Severus Snape. Le guérisseur, quand il s'en était aperçu, avait tenté de découvrir de quoi il retournait, mais le Lord lui signifia qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, qu'il n'était pas là pour poser des questions mais pour servir de précepteur. Cependant, au bout de quelques cours dans une ambiance horrible, à être fixé par un regard terrifié, l'homme déclara qu'il ne pouvait plus enseigner. Il fut sévèrement puni, mais sa tâche lui fut retirée, à son grand soulagement. Harry aussi sentit comme un poids s'ôter de ses épaules lorsqu'il appris que Severus Snape ne viendrait plus le voir qu'en cas de maladie. Le sorcier ne pourrait ainsi pas le manger ou le maudire.

Vint bientôt juillet, et Harry eut la surprise de découvrir un paquet sur la place encore chaude de Marvolo. Il s'inquiéta tout d'abord de ne pas s'être réveillé assez tôt, et d'avoir failli à ses devoirs, avant de se dire que si le maître avait été mécontent, il l'aurait réveillé comme sa tante Pétunia le faisait : à coup d'eau froide. Cependant, alors qu'il posait ses pieds sur le sol pour aller à la cuisine, la porte s'ouvrit, et il découvrit le Lord, en robe de chambre, un mince sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux sombres insondables comme à leur habitude.

" _$Réveillé, petit serpent ?$_

 _$Pardonnez-moi, maître Marvolo, j'étais endormi trop profondément, j'aurais dû être debout avant vous...$_

 _$Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais décidé de me lever avant toi, aujourd'hui. Suis moi$"_

Le Lord prit le paquet sur son oreiller en voyant qu'Harry ne s'en saisissait pas, et se dirigea vers le salon.L'enfant était un peu frissonant dans sa chemise de nuit légère après être sorti des draps chauds et cela malgré l'air tiède du matin, et il se hâta à la suite de son maître. Le Lord s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil imposant, et prit le garçon sur ses genoux, l'enveloppant dans sa robe de chambre molletonnée. Harry soupira de soulagement sous la chaleur combinée du tissu épais et du corps contre lui. Le maître lui tendit le paquet et il le saisit, ignorant de ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être devait-il l'apporter à quelqu'un? Mais le Lord l'avait bien prévenu : il ne devait pas sortir, ni avoir de contact avec personne d'autre que lui ! Aurait-il changé d'avis ? Harry n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise... Il y avait tant de méchantes personnes dehors, entre les gens comme les Dursleys, ou les sorciers comme Snape... Ici, Marvolo le protégeait. Cependant, il fut bientôt plus que surpris:

" _$Et bien, petit serpent, tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?$_

 _$Mon... Mon cadeau ?$_

 _$Et bien, oui, je ne vois personne d'autre ici que je pourrais appeler 'mon petit serpent'$_

 _$C'est... C'est la première fois que je reçois un cadeau... Mais pourquoi ?$_

 _$Tu ne sais pas ? Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... C'est ton anniversaire$_

 _$Mon anniversaire ?$_

Une réminiscence s'imposa dans son esprit. Une vague sensation de chaleur, des bougies, une odeur sucrée.

Il prit le cadeau tendu par le Lord, délicatement, et n'osa l'ouvrir que doucement, après un bref regard de confirmation par son maître. Au sein du papier épais et rigide, un bracelet en cuir tressé. Il le contempla comme on admire un trésor. Avec adoration. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait et dont il se souvenait. Dans ses mains tremblantes, les liens en peau semblaient un peu usés, entremêlés dans un tressage compliqué. Marvolo saisit le présent et l'accrocha au poignet fin de l'enfant. Il fit deux tours autour de l'os pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Harry dodelina de la tête, pris d'une soudaine torpeur, un peu nauséeux. Le coeur battant, il se laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur son maître, dénué de toute force.

Marvolo étira ses lèvres en un rictus torve. L'enchantement marchait. Sous prétexte d'un présent, il avait enchaîné le garçon à lui encore un peu plus. Il avait ensorcelé le bijou pour qu'il affaiblisse son porteur et le rende plus sensible et vulnérable à la suggestion et au langage non-verbal de son entourage, et en l'occurence, celui du Lord seul. L'enfant allait petit à petit lui être plus dépendant. Il ricana lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il avait raconté sur Severus Snape à son protégé. Oh non, le guérisseur n'avait rien de maléfique... Lui, en revanche... Dire que le petit craignait le sorcier lorsqu'il restait proche du démon ! Il le mena jusqu'à la chambre et le coucha avant de se pencher sur le corps encore frémissant et inerte. Il faudrait encore au moins une journée avant que le sortilège n'imprègne son être. Il se pencha sur le cou découvert, à sa merci, et huma longuement le parfum d'innocence dégagé par le corps chaud. Il résista à l'envie de mordre cette peau douce et tendre, et se recula, les yeux brillant d'un feu animal. Il sortit de la table de chevet ouvragée une dague magnifique et effrayante, sculptée sur le manche de dessins merveilleux représentant d'horribles démons. La lame curve était ornée de fines gravures en langue druidique. Il approcha la lame du front du pauvre inconscient, et, psalmodiant une litanie en Parseltongue, grava dans la chair la forme caractéristique de Sieg*, la rune-éclair. La plaie suinta un instant avant que le sang ne se tarisse de lui-même. Le Lord maléfique récupéra les quelques gouttes écoulées avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Délicieux.

Harry s'éveilla le jour suivant, engourdi d'esprit et de corps. Difficilement, il se redressa, et fut aidé dans son entreprise par des bras puissants qui le maintinrent à moitié assis, à moitié allongé. Il porta à sa bouche un verre d'eau claire, que l'enfant s'empressa de boire, assoiffé. Il tenta de se lever, mais, trop faible, ne put faire beaucoup de mouvements avant de retomber endolori.

" _$Que... Que m'arrive-t-il ?$_

 _$Ne t'inquiète pas, petit serpent, tu as fait un malaise hier, et tu es encore un peu faible. Tu vas devoir garder le lit pendant un jour ou deux.$_

 _$Un malaise ? Pourquoi ?$_

 _$Tu devais couver quelque chose, sûrement. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je t'ai soigné.$_

 _$Vous... Vous m'avez soigné... Merci, maître Marvolo, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant...$"_

 _$Voyons, qui serias-je pour laisser mon protégé en mauvaise posture ?$_

 _$Votre... Votre protégé ?$_

 _$Que pensais-tu être, Harry ?$"_

Fondant en larmes de joie, l'enfant hoqueta des remerciements a travers de ses sanglots. Quelqu'un voulait bien de lui, enfin ! Il n'était plus seul, le Lord l'aimait ! Il tomba rapidement endormi dans les bras de son maître, assomé par le rituel pratiqué à son insu et les émotions par lesquelles il se retrouvait submergé.

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie reprit son cours. La seule différence était la dévotion de Harry, toujours plus grande. Le garçon faisait tout pour satisfaire son maître, et n'était jamais plus comblé que lorsqu'il recevait une approbation ou un sourire de son protecteur.

Les semaines passèrent lentement et calmement, puis les mois et les années.

*La rune Sieg, ou Siegel ou Sowilo, est une rune en forme d'éclair, représente le soleil et transporte son pouvoir. Elle est d'une grande puissance, et son pouvoir est principalement bénéfique lorsqu'il est utilisé correctement. Cependant, elle représente également la résistance face à la mort et au morcellement. Elle est une force brute et directe, permettant d'atteindre ses objectifs par magie. Son est le [S]. Son herbe associée est le gui, plante semi-parasite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma nouvelle bêta-reader/correctrice, Persona Aevum ; présence de liaison entre un adulte et un jeune adolescent

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 4- La rencontre**

Harry grandit jusqu'à devenir un vigoureux jeune garçon de quatorze ans, toujours aussi dévoué à son maître Marvolo. Il continuait d'ailleurs à prendre ses bains et à dormir dans les bras de son maître, inconscient des moindres convenances. Tous les ans, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, Marvolo lui offrait une pierre qu'il sertissait sur son bracelet, devenu d'argent lors de son neuvième anniversaire. Le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais quitté son aile depuis son arrivée, cloîtré mais heureux dans son havre de paix. Les rares fois où il tomba malade, il fut soigné par son maître, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus attaché à lui.

Depuis quelques jours, le Lord semblait un peu plus agité qu'à son habitude. Une personne extérieure n'en aurait rien deviné, mais Harry qui avait appris à deviner le moindre de ses états pour anticiper ses désirs s'en aperçut rapidement. Cela l'inquiéta un peu. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Que préoccupait son maître ainsi ? Néanmoins, il tînt sa langue : ce n'était pas son rôle de poser des questions, et il n'aurait pas cette outrecuidance. Le Lord lui parlerait lorsqu'il le voudrait. Finalement, lors d'un repas, d'ordinaire plutôt silencieux, Marvolo observa longuement Harry, avant de poser ses couverts et de ramener ses mains sous son menton.

 _"$Harry... D'ici quelques jours, des personnes vont venir loger dans cette aile du manoir...$_

 _..._

 _$Je ne souhaites pas que tu aies de contact avec elles. Comme d'habitude, tu ne verras que moi. Cependant, tu seras restreint à ma suite.$_

 _$Bien, maître Marvolo, mais ne pourrais-je plus vous servir ?$_

 _$Tes tâches seront restreintes à la tenue des pièces auxquelles tu auras accès, au bain, et à mon divertissement lorsque je me retirerai auprès de toi.$_

 _$Ce sera fait selon votre désir, maître Marvolo$_

 _$Bien$_

 _$Si je peux me permettre, combien de temps vos invités resteront-ils ?$_

 _$La durée n'est pas encore définie. Tout dépendra de l'avancée de nos projets.$"_

Harry reçut du Lord un regard lui intimant d'arrêter de poser des questions et continua de manger le contenu de son assiette. Confiné pendant une durée indéterminée dans quatre pièces! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Il se tût malgré tout. Une fois que son maître eut terminé son plat, il débarrassa la table, et lui servit son vin chaud épicé habituel, se positionnant aux pieds de Marvolo, lequel appréciait de laisser courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, dans un moelleux fauteuil, devant un bon feu et une agréable boisson. Très vite, l'heure du bain puis du coucher arriva. Au chaud entre les draps et le bras de son Seigneur, Harry chanta une des nouvelles chansons apprises par le Lord. Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il sifflait. Son maître lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un dialecte ancien, et qu'il n'y avait aucun chant en parseltongue dit 'moderne'. Cependant, il avait refusé de lui apprendre cette langue, tout comme il lui avait refusé l'nseignement de la lecture ou de l'écriture. Il demeura un long moment éveillé après l'assoupissement de Marvolo, ses doigts retraçant machinalement les symboles gravés dans son bracelet, ses pensées errant sur son prochain isolement. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil perturbé.

Un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard, son calvaire commença. Reclus dans les apartements, il dépérissait. Le ménage ne lui prenait pas la matinée et son maître ne le rejoignait que tard. Bien sûr, pour s'occuper, il pouvait tisser ou broder, mais cette activité le lassa vite. Habituellement, il consacrait beaucoup de temps à la confection des repas de son Seigneur, et s'occupait du jardin en s'entraînant assidûment sur les chants appris par Marvolo. Quand il lui restait du temps, il se promenait dans ses jardins. Mais là, le seul rayon de soleil venait des fenêtres qu'il gardait ouvertes le plus possible. Il étouffait.

Cependant, un jour qu'il était à la fenêtre, alangui devant l'extérieur qui le faisait languir, il fit un soudain bond en arrière. Un homme ! Un homme était perché sur le montant de bois devant lui. Il était impressionnant de par sa carrure massive et ses membres longs et massifs. Son visage taillé à la serpe était encadré de cheveux et de favoris gris, et ses yeux étaient si perçants qu'on aurait bien du mal à définir leur couleur. Il émanait de lui une odeur puissante, mélange de terre, de sang et de sueur. Il était effrayant. Il sauta souplement dans la chambre, et l'impact avec le sol ne fit aucun bruit malgré sa masse. Harry recula prestement, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il chercha la poignée à l'aveugle, mais fut brusquement plaqué contre le bois dur de la porte, un visage plongé contre sa jugulaire.

"Ainsi c'est donc toi que je sens depuis que je suis ici... Tu as une odeur délicieuse, chiot. Elle serait encore plus succulente si elle n'était pas corrompue par la magie de ce serpent de Voldemort.

...

Et bien, tu ne dis rien ? Serais-tu idiot ? Pourquoi le Lord te garderait-il caché ici ?

...

Répond !"

Il reserra sa poigne et Harry laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur. L'effet fut instantané, et l'homme le lacha et recula de quelques pas, grognant. L'enfant sereplia sur lui-même, tentant de se protéger. Il n'avait pas compris les sons produits par l'étranger, mais ils avaient provoqué un écho dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout, mais une impression diffuse de douleur, de tristesse et de solitude le submergea.

Fenrir étudia le corps sous ses yeux. Il était un enfant, peut-être un adolescent, ses traits encore arrondis par l'enfance. Sa peau mâte semblait soyeuse. Ses cheveux broussailleux et indomptables semblaient d'encre quand ses yeux brillaient comme le jade. Ses mains étaient fines, mais des cals étaient visibles, signe d'un travail manuel régulier. Et il parlait le langage des serpents. Ceci expliquait sûrement pourquoi le Seigneur le gardait près de lui. Il aperçut au poignet du garçon un bracelet serti d'une dizaine de pierres précieuses. Il se saisit du membre du garçon et l'examina. Chaque pierre était gravée et le bracelet lui-même, en argent, était recouvert d'étranges symboles que le loup finit par reconnaître comme des runes. Voilà d'où venait l'odeur de la magie. Il lacha le bijou comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il fallait mieux se garder de côtoyer les runes de trop près. Leur magie était puissante, certes, mais corruptrice.

Le petit était toujours ramassé sur lui-même, et Fenrir saisit son menton d'une main, le levant pour faire se rencontrer leurs regards.

"Tu me comprends ?"

Il n'eut qu'un tressaillement comme réponse. Il plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, et se présenta.

"Fenrir."

Il dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant que le jeune garçon ne comprenne. Finalement, il se désigna, et siffla :

" _$Harry$_

Quoi ?

 _$Harry$_

Shhhhshahhhhrhhryssss ?

 _$Ha-Rry$_

Hhhha-Rryss... Harry ?"

Il reçut un sourire timide en réponse, et il sentit ses entrailles se réchauffer doucement. Peu de personnes lui souriaient ainsi. Il était considéré comme un monstre par la plupart des gens, et ceux qui le respectaient le craignaient trop pour lui sourire. Il aperçut une cicatrice sur le front du garon, à moitié cachée par les cheveux. Il dégagea quelques mèches, et fut horrifié de découvrir une rune gravée à même la chair. Il se garda d'afficher ses émotions, et désigna la marque du doigt, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Le garçon effleura la rune avant de lui sourire plus franchement. Fenrir la désigna à nouveau avec insistance, et Harry crut qu'il voulait voir les autres, quand l'intrus souhaitait connaître la provenance du stigmate. Le garçon commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard surpris, mais nullement pudibond de Fenrir. Il lui montra ensuite fièrement toutes ses blessures. Il y en avait une dizaine, et Fenrir fit vite le rapprochement avec le bracelet que portait le jeune homme. Les cicatrices se trouvaient surtout au niveau du ventre, du dos et du coeur de l'enfant. L'homme fit bien attention à les retenir. Il faudrait qu'il contacte quelqu'un capable de lui dire à quoi elles correspondaient, et son instinct lui criait que le Lord, bien qu'expert, était bien trop trempé dans l'histoire pour lui répondre.

Il avisa de la position du soleil par la fenêtre, et se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard pour une réunion avec son hôte. Il se releva, et se pointa de l'index, avant de le mettre sur sa bouche.

"Chhht."

Harry réfléchit un peu avant de sourire, et d'imiter l'homme.

" _$Schhh$"_

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Fenrir, et il s'échappa, toujours par la fenêtre. Harry se retrouva seul, nu et un peu désemparé. Le reste de sa journée se passa comme dans du coton. Il se sentait fébrile. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un inconnu depuis qu'il était là, si l'on exceptait l'horrible sorcier Snape. Il avait un secret ! Quelque chose qui n'apartenait qu'à lui ! Il se sentait tout excité, et laissa un gloussement s'échapper de ses lèvres, qu'il mordit aussitôt.

" _$Fenrir$_ "

Il fit longuement rouler le prénom sur sa langue, puis dans son esprit, jusqu'à s'en imprégner complètement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma nouvelle bêta-reader/correctrice, Persona Aevum ; présence de liaison entre un adulte et un jeune adolescent

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 6- La rencontre**

Harry fut distrait toute la soirée, au plus grand étonnement du Lord. Il ne se méfia pourtant pas, et mit cette attitude sur le compte de la jeunesse. Le garçon, de son côté, attendit avec impatience le lendemain. A sa grande tristesse, Fenrir ne reparut pas, ni le surlendemain, ni les jours d'après. Harry en fut attristé. Pourquoi son secret ne revenait-il pas le voir ? Il se rembrunit sensiblement, plus taciturne et plus veule chaque jour, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Après tout, il n'avait rencontré son inconnu qu'une seule fois, pourquoi donc se sentait-il si mal ? Ils ne parlaient de plus pas la même langue ! Et puis, il avait son maître... Pourtant, à son grand désarroi, il se retrouvait une boule dans la gorge et dans l'estomac, les larmes au bord des yeux plusieurs fois dans la journée, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il était vrai que la solitude et l'enfermement commençaient à lui peser, mais de là à chouiner pour un inconnu. Se rendre compte de son état l'abattait un peu plus.

Fenrir, de son côté, avait envoyé une lettre à la seule personne de sa connaissance capable de déchiffrer des runes et acceptant de le cacher au Lord, Severus Snape. Il avait rapidement reçu une réponse entre les pattes d'un pigeon presque mort de l'éprouvant voyage qu'il avait été forcé d'accomplir presque sans pause. Comme à son habitude, le guérisseur ne s'embarrassait guère de formules d'usage, préférant aller droit à l'essentiel.

" _Greyback,_

 _Je me suis étonné de votre missive, jusqu'à ce que je prenne connaissance de son contenu. Ainsi vous avez fait connaissance avec le jeune Harry Potter, fils de feue Lily Potter et feu James Potter, peut-être en avez vous entendu parler._

 _J'ai récupéré l'enfant des années auparavant chez son oncle et sa tante, et je dois avouer que je regrette à présent ma décision. Certes, sa vie était loin d'être agréable, mais je doute qu'elle soit ne serait-ce que deux fois pire avec le Lord. Et les informations que vous m'avez transmises ne font que confirmer les doutes qui me hantaient._

 _Les runes gravées à même le corps du garçon sont toutes extrêmement puissantes, et nécessitent énormément d'énergie dès l'activation. Le fait qu'elles soient de sang et non 'encre les renforcent seulement. Je crains que le garçon ne vive très longtemps. Sûrement s'éteindra-t-il à vingt ans, peut-être moins. Son agonie sera longue et lente, il s'épuisera à petit feu._

 _Concernant les runes, elles se nomment Sieg, Ing,_

 _Eoh, Ur, Berkano , Rad et Yr._

 _Je vous épargne les détails -horribles je vous l'assure. Ce que s'apprête à faire le Lord dépasse l'entendement et bouleverserait l'Ordre des Choses. Pour faire court, il s'apprête à faire naître de Harry deux enfants (ce qui déjà entraînera la mort immédiate du jeune homme), mais, pire, il veut lier son âme à celle d'un des deux enfants, pour garder sa 'poulinière' auprès de lui. Il lierai alors sa propre âme au second enfant, une fois grandi, pour recommencer encore et encore ce processus immonde. Il aurait alors accès à l'éternité._

 _Or vous comme moi savons qu'il ne faut pas perturber Gaia dans sa création, vous peut-être plus encore que moi, de part votre nature de Berserker quand je ne suis qu'un druide._

 _Je ne sais comment, mais cela ne peut se produire. Il faut l'en empêcher. Je vous soutiendrai du mieux que je le pourrai, malgré mon interdiction à m'approcher du manoir, ordre du Lord._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Severus Snape."_

Fenrir était sidéré. Comment le Lord osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de tromper un jeune homme innocent, et de bafouer toutes les règles de la nature ? Une bouffée de haine et de rage gronda en lui et il dut se retreindre de toute sa force pour ne pas courir déchiqueter le parasite jouant avec la mère-nature et troublant l'ordre du monde. La lettre se froissa dans son poingserré à s'en blanchir les phalanges, et du sang coula de sous ses griffes plantées profondément dans la paume. Il parvint finalement à se contrôler suffisemment pour reprendre forme totalement humaine, observant les poils sur son corps se faire moins drus et longs, réatteignant une taille acceptable. Il fallait qu'il revoit Harry. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas, aucun être ne méritait un sort pareil. Une telle abomination ! Et au vu des runes utilisées, l'enfant serait condamné à passer l'éternité auprès de son bourreau, asservi et forcé de... Rien que d'y penser, il dut se calmer quelques minutes. Il se savait sanguinaire et sauvage, mais jamais il n'infligerai quelque chose comme ça à ses victimes. Il les tuait généralement rapidement, le plaisir de la traque bien plus important que celui de la mise à mort.

Il s'empressa de brûler la missive, bien trop conscient de sa dangerosité dans un lieu pareil. Il s'enquit alors de la localisation du Lord. Il appris avec satisfaction que celui-ci avait une réunion avec cette peste de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se rendit alors dans les jardins et escalada facilement le mur le séparant du jardin privé du Lord. Il se percha alors sur la fenêtre où il s'était tenu la dernière fois. Il aperçut avec joie Harry assis près de la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il tapa légèrement contre le meneau ouvragé et observa satisfait le garçon sursauter, se tourner vivement vers l'origine du bruit, puis ouvrir des yeux immenses. Le Berserk était impressionné de la quantité d'émotions passant dans ces orbes de jade. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita sur la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit presqu'avec violence. Fenrir se glissa souplement dans la pièce, et les deux mâles s'observèrent silencieusement pendant une éternité, avant que Fenrir n'effleure la marque sur son front. Harry laissa sa tête contre sa main, heureux du contact. Il en avait si peu en dehors de son maître, lui si avide d'affections. Fenrir, de son côté, réfléchissait à un moyen de faire sortir Harry de là.

Observant attentivement l'enfant, il serendit compte que l'option la plus simple et la plus rapide serait de le séduire. Il releva délicatement son menton d'un doigt caressant, et se pencha sur lui.

Runes :

 **Ing** : Inguz, Yngvi, Engus, Iggws  
Rune de la fertilité, idée de fécondité, d'énergie à l'état latent, de préparation.  
Elle se prononce « NG » comme dans « Viking ». **  
**Ingwaz représente un carré ou un losange, une figure géométrique fermée évoquant l'oeuf ou la graine.  
La rune Ingwaz représente le dieu du même nom Ing.  
Incarnation du Dieu masculin de la fécondité -Ing-, Ingwaz représente la fertilité.  
Elle renferme en elle l'énergie de toute vie.  
Elle n'est pas encore éclose. Elle doit, afin de se consolider, subir un temps de gestation prolongée.

 **Eoh** :ou Eihwaz. C'est une des runes les plus puissantes et la rune de l'if (baguette à deux bouts : vie te mort) L'if a la plus grande longévité, mais il est nocif. L'if est l'arbre de vie éternelle, possédant simultanément les pouvoirs de régénération et de mort. Parfois de très vieux ifs partiellement morts se régénèrent par leurs fille-arbres qui croissent dans leur intérieur pourrissant. Ce sont les ifs "saignants" desquels coulent inlassablement de la résine rouge semblable à du sang. Continuité et endurance. Mâle. Résurrection, passage à un nouvel état.

 **Ur** : ou Uruz. C'est la rune de la puissance, de la résistance, de la persévérance. Elle procure les bases nécessaire à toute magie nécessitant un fondement solide.

 **Berkano** : C'est la Rune de La Femme. C'est la rune de tout ce qui est féminin et des qualités que l'on associe en général à ce qui est féminin mais qui caractérise aussi bien les hommes que les femmes puisque nous faisons partie de'un tout. C'est une Rune terre à terre, en prise avec le réel. C'est la Rune de la mère nouricière, de la maternité, de la naissance, de la fertilité, des choses fructueuses. Cette rune représente également la sensualité féminine, la sexualité... Cette Rune représente en outre la créativité, la conception des idées, leur mise en forme et la capacité à faire avancer des projets, à les mener à bien par le travail et l'effort soutenu. Elle symbolise le processus de production, de la première idée au produit fini, avec toutes les étapes intermédiaires qui le composent. Il s'agit de la rune de l'auto-guérison et peut être aussi considérée comme la Rune du partage.

 **Rad** : ou Ræd représente le rituel ou la procession. Elle signifie la roue et par extension les mouvements que la roue autorise. C'est une rune de commande et de contrôle. Elle est associée à Ing, la fertilité.

 **Yr** : C'est la concentration et la stabilité nécessaires pour atteindre ses objectifs. C'est donc une rune de discipline, physique et mentale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu ; présence de liaison entre des adultes et un jeune adolescent

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 7- La Cour**

Le coeur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Les lèvres étrangères posées sur les siennes lui faisaient l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il ressentait le sang jaillir dans ses veines à toute vitesse dans un fracas assourdissant. Son corps se couvrit presqu'instantanément de sueur, et il se sentit nauséeux. Il tourna de l'oeil dans les bras d'un Fenrir décontenancé.

Heureusement, il se réveilla rapidement, et le berserker n'était pas encore parti. Il le fixa du regard avant de se mettre à rougir horriblement. L'homme eut un sourire narquois, et ramena le garçon contre lui. Il le serra contre son coeur et essaya de se rappeler le peu de gestes d'affection et de réconfort qui lui avaient été prodigués dans son enfance. Son clan n'était pas le plus doux parmi les civilisations de ce monde. Il caressa, certes maladroitement au début, les cheveux de l'enfant dans ses bras. Harry tremblait un peu, et Fenrir se demanda s'il n'avait pas choqué l'enfant pour de bon. Il fut contredit -et hautement surpris- quand le garçon se redressa timidement dans ses bras et pressa maladroitement et à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le contact était très agréable et le laissait tout pantelant, les entrailles frémissantes. Fenrir se laissa faire un moment avant de participer un peu plus activement à l'échange, ouvrant la bouche et sortant la langue. L'action surprit Harry qui rouvrit brutalement les yeux et tenta de se reculer, malheureusement pour lui, la prise ferme sur sa taille l'en empêcha. Fenrir lui sourit le plus tendrement et doucement qu'il put avant de lécher à nouveau les lèvres du garçon. Ce dernier se tendit encore quelques secondes avant de se calmer et de fermer les yeux, savourant cette sentation plus qu'étrange, mais, étonemment agréable.

Il se délecta encore quelques minutes du passage humide sur ses lèvres avant que Fenrir ne lui offre un dernier baiser et ne se recule. Harry se raccrocha à ses vêtements, avide de contact, mais si l'homme consentit à lui lui offrir une dernière caresse linguale, il s'en retira tout de même. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et prononça son nom avant de passer par la fenêtre. Juste avant de sauter, il mit son index devant sa bouche et attendit que Harry fasse de même. Il sourit alors, puis disparut.

Quand le Lord retrouva ses appartements le soir, il trouva Harry assis sur le lit, près de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel au travers de cette dernière, un main posée rêveusement sur sa joue. Le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre, et aucune collation ou verre de vin ne l'attendait. Il s'agaça un peu. Où était passé son serviteur si obéissant ? Quand avait-il été remplacé par celui qui ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Il siffla avec irritation, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon qui bondit du lit et se rua sur son maître quand il s'aperçut de sa présence. Il s'empressa de le débarrasser de son pardessus, se confondant en excuses :

"$ _Pardonnez-moi, maître Marvolo, je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je... Rien n'a été préparé... Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.$_

 _$Y aurait-il une raison pour laquelle tu passes ton temps à rêvasser au lieu de prendre soin de ton maître ?$_

 _$N-Non... Je... Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées...$_

 _$Je ne t'ai pas recueilli pour que tu penses ! Tous mes sacrifices pour toi auraient-ils donc été vains ?$_

 _$Non ! Non ! Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi ! Laissez-moi me rattraper, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ferai ce que vous voudrez !$_

 _$Ce que je voudrais ? Mais dis-moi, bel enfant, ne fais-tu pas déjà tout ce que je veux ? N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens, n'outrepasse pas tes droits!$"_

Le ton cruel et froid du Lord blessa plus Harry que le coup qu'il reçut. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux genoux du Lord, suppliant, priant pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, pour qu'il lui donne encore une chance. Le noble le laissa implorer un moment avant de le repousser violemment et de lui signifier qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance, et qu'il était déjà trop bon de lui en donner une. Harry se répandit en remerciements et en excuses, les larmes roulant sur ses joues arrondies par l'enfance. Un ordre sec le ramena à ses fonctions et il bondit préparer le breuvage de son maître, puis mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour son bain. Le Lord ne prononça pas un mot avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux dans le bain. Harry sentait tous les reproches à peine dissimulés qu'exudait son maître. Il faisait de son mieux pour le laver avec délicatesse et efficacité, mais cela ne sembla pas pour autant satisfaire Marvolo. Il se sentit impuissant et coupable, avant d'avoir une idée. Après tout, c'était agréable, non ? Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se redressa sans le bain, découvrant son corps juvénile, autrefois dissimulé dans l'eau, au regard indifférent de son Lord. Il s'approcha de l'adulte, et, avisant les bords glissants, et donc peu ergonomiques, prit doucement et précautionneusement appui sur le torse sec de son maître adoré. Ses brûlants et inquisiteurs yeux de rubis se plantèrent sur son corps, et il sentit ses résolutions s'effriter un instant avant de se ressaisir. Il avait rendu son maître mécontent, à lui de réparer ses erreurs. Prenant une grande inspiration, il embrassa le Lord.

Lorsque son maître quitta leur lit le lendemain matin, Harry ne bougea pas. Il se sentait étrange. À mi-chemin entre la nausée et la félicité. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son Lord réagisse aussi... Violemment et complètement. Pour tout dire, son esprit était flou quand aux évènements de la nuit. Il se souvenait avoir ressenti un plaisir comme jamais auparavant, mais il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il s'était passé, et le sentiment que quelque chose de mal s'était produit ne le quittait pas. Mais il était bien incapable de déterminer quoi. Il ne prit conscience du temps passé amorphe sur le lit que lorsqu'un tapotement sur la vitre se fit entendre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le feu presqu'éteint. Il se leva d'un bond et grimaça, le corps douloureux. Il alla immédiatement ouvrir la fenêtre à Fenrir. Le berserker entra et se figea, le regard rivé sur Harry, les narines frémissantes. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge et fit reculer le garçon, qui sentit soudain un accès de pudeur le prendre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise sous les yeux flamboyants de son secret, qui lui donnaient envie de se couvrir alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment senti le besoin. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment coincé sur les draps froissés, Fenrir reniflant soigneusement chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, avant de le lâcher brûtalement, et de se reculer. Harry se redressa, perdu. Que se passait-il ? Mais il ne rencontra que des orbes implacables et incandescentes. Le berserker s'enfuit par la fenêtre aussi soudainement qu'il était entré. Harry ne put s'en empêcher : il fondit en larmes. Il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi les deux personnes de sa vie semblaient lui être hostiles ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Et pourquoi touchaient-elles son corps, lui faisant ressentir des choses étranges ?

Caché sous la fenêtre, Fenrir entendit son protégé éclater en sanglots, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne pouvait rester près de lui pour le moment, pas alors qu'il empestait ce _bâtard immonde_. C'était contre lui qu'il était en colère, juste contre lui, pas contre Harry, lui si innocent. Le pauvre agneau n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur les mauvaises personnes et sa vie s'était changée en Enfer. Et l'Ordre était perturbé. Heureusement, le garçon était encore pur, d'après ce qu'il avait senti. Mais il doutait que sa vertu reste intacte bien longtemps, avec un maître pareil. Il resta jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se calme et ne se mette à ses tâches.

Quand le Lord rentra dans ses appartements le soir, tout était près. Les pièces agréablement chauffées, le bain près à être utilisé, le vin servi et le repas en train de réchauffer doucement sur le feu. Harry était là également et le délesta de son pourpoint et de ses bottes, avant de le guider vers la salle de bains et de le dévêtir. Il rejoignit son maître, et s'attela à le laver, mais la tâche dévia légèrement, et le vin eut le temps de refroidir avant que les deux hommes ne s'alanguissent dans le lit aux tentures riches. Harry attendit que le Lord se soit endormi avant de retirer le poêlon du feu. Il attisa les flammes, puis jeta le vin. Il vida l'eau du bain, et hésita un long moment à cracher. Personne ne le saurait après tout... Il faillit céder à la tentation, mais résista. Maître Marvolo avait voulu qu'il avale ce liquide affreux, alors il le ferait, peut importe qu'il ait envie de vomir après et un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il essuya sommairement les traînées collantes qui irritaient sa peau, et retourna se coucher auprès de son Lord. Il chercha un long moment le sommeil, pensant à ses relations avec son maître et son secret. Au moins, le premier n'était plus en colère contre lui... Peut-être devrait-il faire ce qu'il lui avait fait à Fenrir, cela avait semblé lui faire plaisir... Si seulement l'homme pouvait revenir. Il lui manquait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu ; présence de liaison entre des adultes et un jeune adolescent

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 8- La Cour**

Fenrir, caché sous la fenêtre, écoutait. Il entendait Harry s'affairer dans la pièce. À priori, rien ne semblait étrange... Même si l'odeur du Lord empestait de plus en plus. Il hésita un instant avant de se montrer : le jeune homme accepterait-il sa présence ? Ne le rejetterait-il pas après qu'il se soit comporté un peu brusquement ? Il se houspilla mentalement. Il n'était -et n'avait jamais été- sujet à de tels états d'âme ! Il entra dans la pièce. Dès que Harry l'aperçut, il lacha tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras pour se précipiter sur lui.

"Fenrir ! _$Tu es là, tu es là, ô_ Fenrir _!$_ "

Le berserker accusa le coup. Harry était si soulagé de le voir que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, embarrassant l'adulte qui ne savait comment réagir face à cette attitude. Il se contenta donc de l'emprisonner dans ses bras, et d'attendre que l'averse passe. Les sanglots se calmèrent assez rapidement, et Harry resserra ses bras autour du torse de Fenrir, cramponné comme à un sauveur. Il inspira profondément, le visage enfoui dans son torse. Son odeur de terre, de sang et de sueur le submergea et l'émut. Il se bouina un peu plus contre les pectoraux durs, collant son nez à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, là où sa senteur était la plus puissante. De part sa petite taille, il devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui rendait sa position un peu inconfortable. Il ne comptait pourtant pas en changer. Fenrir était revenu, et il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller, il avait trop peur qu'il soit de nouveau en colère contre lui.

L'homme finit par le faire reculer un peu, à son plus grand désespoir, mais le plaça sur le lit, et s'agenouilla à côté. Rassuré, Harry accrocha néanmoins une de ses mains à la chemise de son compagnon, dans une maigre tentative de retenue. Fenrir posa sa main sur le genou du garçon, et fit des mouvement circulaires, pour le détendre, ce qui sembla fonctionner, puisqu'il se relaxa quelque peu, même si sa main resta agrippée au tissu épais. Fenrir plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sachet en toile. Il l'offrit à Harry sous le regard étonné, et un peu perturbé de celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une sorte d'hybride entre l'Homme et le loup, taillé sur un médaillon de bois* rugueux. La pièce de fibres végétales tenait dans le creux de sa main, mais était étonnament lourde pour sa taille. Il leva la tête après l'avoir observé attentivement et tendit sa main ouverte à Fenrir, dans laquelle reposait la médaille. L'homme lui referma la main dessus, au plus grand saisissement de Harry. Le berserker lui sourit de son rictus rude et l'enfant ramena sa main contre son coeur. Un cadeau ? Fenrir lui faisait un cadeau ? C'était merveilleux ! Tellement gentil de sa part ! Il était tellement bon avec lui ! Il se jeta sur lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes fougueusement. Il était tellement heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés ! Son baiser ardent lui fut rendu deux fois plus brûlant, et il sentit son corps faiblir, comme chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans les bras de son secret. Il se redressa brusquement. Le présent aussi devait être un secret, non ? Il montra son cadeau à Fenrir, avant de placer son index sur la bouche et de siffler doucement. L'autre hocha la tête, et fit le même geste avant de ravir ses lèvres à nouveau avec passion. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit, enmêlés, les lèvres rivées l'une à l'autre. Harry peinait à retrouver son souffle, ahanant sous l'effet du désir torride auquel il était soumis. Cette atmosphère lui rappela ses récentes soirées avec le Lord. Mais si ces dernières lui semblaient _mauvaises, erronées_ **, avec Fenrir tout lui paraissait tellement plus naturel ! Il se détacha difficilement de l'étreinte, sous le regard étonné du berserker, et se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se débattit un moment avec les lanières du pantalon, brûlant sous les yeux incrédules de son secret, mais réussit à le défaire. Il observa un instant son trophée, le comparant avec celui de son maître dans son esprit. Alors qu'il rapprochait sa bouche dévouée de son but, une poigne forte lui fit relever la tête. Fenrir semblait partagé entre l'abandon et la colère. Comment le Seigneur avait-il pu corrompre un si innocent enfant à ce point ? Cela le répugnait. D'une main, il ramena Harry contre son torse, calant son visage au creux de son cou, de l'autre, il se rhabilla. Il ne le laisserait pas faire de tels actes ainsi. Si Harry voulait succomber à la passion, il le ferait de son plein gré, pas parce qu'on l'y avait fortement incité.

Le garçon ne comprenait pas tout. Fenrir n'avait pas du tout réagi comme son Lord. Au début, il avait même cru qu'il était fou de rage contre lui, mais il l'étreignait dans une embrassage si puissante qu'il ne pouvait qu'en douter. Son ami ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle que soit la bêtise qu'il avait commise. Il se raccrocha encore à lui. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras, lové dans son odeur et son giron.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'ombre mince qui rampa hors de la pièce.

*L' **Amandier**. Signe de la renaissance de la nature, cet arbre à la feuillaison printanière est aussi un symbole de fragilité car ses fleurs, ouvertes dès l'arrivée du printemps, sont sensibles au gel tardif.

**Le mot s'approchant le plus du sentiment que je cherchais à décrire est : "wrong". Mais écrivant en français, je me refuse d'employer des mots anglais ou étrangers. Néanmoins, il apporte une nuance traduisant le malsain qui ne se retrouve pas complètement dans les mots "mauvais" et "erroné". Enfin, les linguistes ou bilingues comprendront sûrement ce que je veux dire par là...

 **Concours :** Celui ou celle qui réussit à déterminer mon inspiration première pour l'écriture de  Linguae gagne l'histoire de son choix. (PS : Une fan, si tu participes, sache que j'ai déjà commencé le Barty/Harry [cf Porfil] ).


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu ; présence de liaison entre des adultes et un jeune adolescent

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 8- Enfermé**

Le Lord rentra le soir, comme à son habitude. Il se laissa déshabiller, puis mettre dans l'eau chaude du bain. Harry le lava, le sécha et lui servit son repas. Peu de mots furent échangés, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas : le Lord n'était pas très bavard. Ils se mirent au lit rapidement, et, alors qu'Harry allait se mettre à chanter comme chaque soir, assis tout contre son maître, la prise autour de lui se fit plus puissante, jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse. Le souffle arrivait péniblement à ses poumons, et il se sentait compressé affreusement.

" _$Dis-moi, bel enfant, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?$_

 _$Je... Je... M-Maître...$_

 _$Je ne sais pas, moi... Un homme, par exemple !$_

 _$... C-Comment...$_

 _$Apprendre que toi, que j'ai sauvé, nourri et élevé, toi qui me doit tout, m'aies trahi en te roulant comme une catin dans mes propres draps, et dans les bras de mes propres hommes ! Quelle infâmie ! Ah, tu t'es bien joué de moi, vil succube, me caressant d'une main pour me poignarder de l'autre ! J'espère que tu y as pris du plaisir, car tu n'en prendras plus. Moi qui voulais me faire doux et patient pour ton confort, je ne t'écouterai plus et te préférerais mes pulsions. Apprête-toi à connaître l'enfer pour m'avoir trompé.$_ "

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, il fut proprement assomé.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit sombre, sur un matelas dur et froid. Ses vêtements de nuit ne le protégeaient pas de l'air ambiant, et il se mit à frissoner. Il se redressa et observa son environnement. Il était dans une pièce circulaire, de pierre grise. Les seuls meubles étaient son matelas, composé de paille enroulée dans un drap, d'un tabouret près de sa couche, et d'un pot de chambre à l'opposé. Rapidement, le froid glacial fit trembler et s'entrechoquer ses os, et il se glissa entre le drap et la paille humide. Il ne referma pas l'oeil, gelé jusqu'à la moelle, ses pensées tourbillonant. Comment le Lord avait-il découvert son secret ? Pourquoi était-il furieux ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent se perdre dans son cou.

Il aperçut finalement des rais de lumière percer autour d'une pièce de peau et compris que cette dernière servait d'obstruction à la fenêtre de pierre derrière. Il se leva, encore frigorifié dans sa chemise de nuit légère, et s'approcha de l'ouverture. Il tenta, avec succès, de soulever le morceau de cuir. Il n'était accroché que comme une sorte de rideau, et ne limitait qu'à peine le vent polaire qui soufflait. La vue lui coupa le souffle. Il se trouvait dans une tour, à une dizaine de mètres du sol et avait une image merveilleuse de la forêt les entourant. Une sensation immonde de malaise le prit à la gorge, et il chuta, peinant à ne pas vomir. Il resta recroquevillé un long moment sur le sol de pierre avant de pouvoir se relever. Il fit néanmoins très attention à s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il ne voulait plus jamais vivre cette sensation abominable. Il se terra à nouveau entre les draps fins.

Fenrir rentra dans la chambre silencieusement, comme à son habitude. Cependant, le silence pesant règnant dans la pièce l'alerta. Ses sens se mirent en éveil. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il renifla et se rendit compte de la faible odeur de Harry dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha du lit, ou la fragrance était la plus forte, mais ne put que constater que la trace datait de la nuit dernière. Pourtant, c'était le milieu d'après-midi, et il ne l'avait pas vu ni senti dans le manoir. Où était-il ? Il ne dû qu'à ses réflexes exceptionnels d'éviter la morsure mortelle de Nagini. Il s'échappa rapidement, l'immense et répugnant serpent le harcelant sans relâche. A peine fut-il de retour dans ses quartiers qu'un de ses lieutenants, le bras en sang, se précipita sur lui.

"Alpha ! Alpha ! Nous devons partir ! Le Lord Voldemort nous chasse de sa maisonnée, et nous en interdt l'entrée ! Nous devons quitter les lieus dans l'instant, sous peine de sévères... représailles. Il serra son bras mutilé à ces paroles.

Comment ? Rassemble tes affaires, nous partons. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot."

Fenrir comprenait mieux. Le sale serpent devait les avoir surpris et être allé avertir son maître de ce qu'il se passait. Mais où avait-il caché Harry ? Le plus urgent était de mettre sa meute en sécurité. Il réunit les trois berserkers l'ayant accompagné, et ils quittèrent les terres du manoir comme s'ils avaient les chiens de l'enfer à leurs trousses. Une fois un peu éloigné, il ordonna à deux de ses généraux de retourner sur leur territoire, et d'avertir leurs semblables. Il leur conta les grandes lignes du plan de Voldemort. Ce dernier n'était plus le bienvenu sur les terres contrôlées par les Berserkers, et toute infraction à cette règle entraînerait une mise à mort. Le dernier de ses lieutenants présent devait l'attendre dans une auberge discrète, anonyme, et réunir des vivres et des vêtements chauds. Fenrir retournait chercher Harry.

De son côté, l'enfant avait attendu un long moment dans le froid avant d'entendre un grincement de poulie. Finalement, le Lord apparut sur une petite plateforme de bois accrochée à une corde, qu'il n'avait pas aperçue la première fois qu'il avait regardé par la fenêtre. Le maître lui jeta un panier d'où tombèrent un morceau de pain rassis, une gourde d'eau fuyant et une mince couverture élimée.

" _$Maître ! Je vous en supplie, maître, je vous en supplie, qu'ai-je fait ?$_

 _$Tu oses me le demander sale putain ? Tu oses ? Ne devrais-tu pas ramper à mes pieds pour implorer un pardon qui ne viendra jamais ? Bientôt, tu es bientôt prêt, et ce jour-là, tu comprendras tous les grands projets que j'avais pour toi, et auxquels tu ne participeras qu'en second rôle. Mais j'arriverai à mes fins, fut-ce par la force.$_

 _$Maître, je...$_

 _$Silence ! Et à genoux, là où tu devrais être ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me défier !$_ "

Tout ce qui suivit ne fut que douleur et humiliation.

Fenrir courut, à demi-métamorphosé. Il était plus grand et plus massif, et les poils argentés venaient dévorer son visage. Ses yeux cruels brillaient dans l'obscurité des sous-bois, et ses mains griffues semblaient capables de briser un boeuf. Son dos massif était courbé et ses cuisses puissantes contractées au dessus de ses genoux fléchis. Son pas, bien que lourd, était silencieux et rapide. Il exhalait la puissance.

Déjà pendant son séjour au manoir, il avait repéré les tours de garde, et quelques observations lui permirent de déterminer qu'ils n'avaient pas changé. Avec une souplesse étonnante au vu de sa carrure, il passa au-dessus des murs d'enceinte, et évita les rondes. Il retourna près de la chambre où ils s'étaient retrouvés chaque rencontre, et inspira profondément. À première vue, pas de serpent gluant dans les parages. Cependant, la piste de Harry, qui commençait déjà à refroidir, menait jusqu'au couloir, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'y aller. Il serait trop à découvert au coeur du manoir. Il resortit alors, et grimpa sur le toit afin de garder un oeil sur l'ensemble du domaine. Il attendit, reprenant sa forme complètement humaine. Le soleil lui brûlait le dos et la nuque, et sa forme intermédiaire le supportait mal. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de se changer complètement.

Quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit, du mouvement se fit percevoir. Il put observer le Lord et un de ses serviteurs traverserla cour vers ce qui semblait être un vieux pigeonnier. Il les vit disparaître derrière la bâtisse, et ne revenir que près de deux heures plus tard. Le servant semblait fatigué, plus lent. Après s'être assuré qu'il étaient bien rentrés dans le bâtiment principal, il descendit du toit et profita de l'obscurité pour se faufiler parmi les ombreset arriver à la tour. Elle culminait à près de trente ou quarante mètres de hauteur, et son sommet se perdait dans les ombres pour qui n'était pas nyctalope. Fenrir chercha une porte en vain, mais découvrit deux cordes, et, sur le mur, une plateforme de bois léger. Il comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un système de poulie. Mauvais. À cette hauteur, sûrement grinçait-elle, et cela alerterait les gardes. Il ne pouvait utiliser la plateforme. Au moins, il savait pourquoi le domestique semblait épuisé. Il avait du monter puis descendre son maître. Observant la tour, il prit son courage à deuxmains et banda les muscles. Il devait le faire pour l'Ordre. Et Harry. Prenant sa forme intermédiaire, il fit un noeud coulant dans son dos. Il agrippa ensuite fermement chaque corde d'une main ferme, et se lança. Il progressait lentement, la pierre vieille et érodée n'offrant que peu de prises, il tirait sur ses bras et ses muscles dorsaux, s'aidant comme il pouvait de ses pieds en soutien contre la surface verticale. L'ascension n'en finissait pas. Pourtant, petit à petit, l'odeur du garçon se fit perceptible, plus forte. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était recouverte de sang, de sueur, de... sexe ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il redoubla d'ardeur et parcourut les derniers mètres du plus vite qu'il put. La fenêtre ne se retrouva pasun problème, étant seulement masquée par une pièce de cuir. Il se laissa tomber à l'intérieur, ahanant et suant, le souffle lourde. Ne prenant pasle temps de se remettre, il chercha Harry, et le trouva rapidement. La pièce unique était plutôt petite, sans coin. L'enfant était étendu sur un mince matelas de paille humide, à peine couvert. Sa respiration paraissait parfois difficile. Tout son corps était contracté, et il tremblait, tant de froid et de peur que de douleur. Le sol était taché de sang et de pleurs.

Il s'approcha de la petite forme tremblotante, mais à peine l'eut-il éffleurée qu'elle sursauta violemment et se mit à couiner et à siffler d'un ton suppliant.

"Harry... Harry, c'est moi. Je suis là."

Le garçon se retourna et le fixa de ses grands yeux embués avant de se jeter dans ses bras, ne prenant pas garde à sa forme hybride. Il tremblait et pleurait. Fenrir le serra fort contre lui avant d'attraper le drap et d'accrocher le corps d'Harry à son torse. Certes, il était léger, mais le voyage allait être difficile. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre après avoir enveloppé l'enfant dans la couverture, mais plus il s'approchait du bord, plus le garçon se raidissait, allant presque jusqu'à se débattre alors qu'ils se tenaient au bord du vide. Fenrir dut l'appeler une demi-douzaine de fois avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur lui. Sa voix semblait le calmer, quand bien même il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. La descente fut un enfer. Le poids supplémentaire le pénalisait grandement, sans compter que son attention était partagée entre l'escalade et Harry, qu'il devait rassurer continuellement. Il crut sincèrement qu'ils allaient se briser au sol.

Ils finirent cependant par arriver presque intacts au bas de la tour. Fenrir desserra alors un peu les liens qui maintenaient Harrry accroché, et prit sa forme complète. Son corps dominait les hommes normaux d'au moins un mètre, sa silhouette massive était recouverte d'un poil dru et argenté, ses membres étaient plus loup et moins humains. Sa bouche s'étirait sur des dents pointues et tranchantes, luisantes de salive. Son ossature l'obligeait à se tenir courbé, et ses bras longs trainaient presque, laissant ses griffes racler le sol. Harry émit un couinement de terreur, mais finit par enfouir sa tête dans le torse puissant contre lequel il était installé, se concentrant sur l'odeur familière. L'homme-bête leva la tête et ses yeux se gorgèrent de la lumière lunaire. Il bondit. Sous ses pattes infatigables, le sol défilait. Il finit par arriver à l'auberge où l'attendait son frère de lune.

Rentrant par la fenêtre, il déposa l'enfant sur le lit avant de changer pour sa forme d'homme. Il jeta la couverture usée et le drap, tous deux imbibés d'humidité. Harry n'était couvert que d'une mince chemise de nuit blanche, flottant autour de ses mollet grêles et glabres. Il paraissait tellement petit et innocent, mais sitôt son front aperçut, l'illusion se dissipait. Le pauvre avait été maudit. Il lui ôta donc son dernier vêtement glacé, et emmitouffla le corps nu et inconscient dans les vêtements épais ramenés par son lieutenant. Ils étaient trop grands, mais le protégeraient du froid. Il prit le temps de boire et de manger un morceau de viande crue, avant de réinstaller l'enfant contre lui. Son second comprit immédiatement. Ils devaient partir. Déjà, l'aube pointait, et il leur fallait se réfugier en sécurité. Ils coururent pendant près de cinq jours et cinq nuits sous leur forme totale, avant d'atteindre le royaume de Hufflepuffle. Là, ils réussirent à prendre un bâteau pour l'Ile Sauvage, terre de Fenrir. Les douze jours de voyage leur permirent de découvrir que si les loups n'aimaient pas voyager sur la mer, c'était également le cas de Harry, qui, en plus d'avoir le vertige, souffrait du mal de mer. Ses incessantes nausées ralentirent sa guérison. Fenrir avait brisé et jeté le bracelet du garçon, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour les cicatrices avant d'avoir eu l'avis de son guérisseur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Linguae

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Fantasy

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu ; présence de liaison entre des adultes et un jeune adolescent

 _$Parseltongue$_

 **Chapitre 10- Liberté**

Harry se sentait mal. Il venait de connaître la pire semaine de sa vie. Tout d'abord son maître qui le punissait sans raison, et l'abandonnait avant de lui faire toutes ces choses douloureuses. Puis il se retrouvait suspendu au dessus du vide, avant d'être bringuebalé sur le dos de Fenrir pendant des jours, pratiquement forcé à l'immobilité totale. On l'avait ensuite placé dans ce qui ressemblait à un immense coffre flottant sur l'eau et qui l'avait rendu malade comme un chien. Enfin, on lui avait retiré le bracelet que le Lord lui avait offert. Il avait juste envie de se lever, de hurler et de frapper, pour enfin obtenir des explications sur ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ici, personne ne le comprenait. Et quand il tentait de parler, il ne recevait que des regards de terreur et des cris d'orfraie. Seul Fenrir semblait rester proche de lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore le croire. Malgré tout, il restait son unique repère.

Quand enfin, ils rejoignirent à nouveau la terre ferme, ses malheurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et il fut palpé, massé, manipulé, tâté, observé sous tous les angles par un homme étrange. Ses cicatrices, offrandes du Lord, furent brulées et salées sous des incantations et des fumées étranges. Comme si la douleur ne suffisait pas, on le força à boire des mixture horribles et on le badigeonna d'onguents urticants et nauséabonds. Son calvaire dura des semaines, pendant lesquelles il ne put voir Fenrir.

On le secoua doucement, et il se réveilla instantanément se jetant en arrière afin d'échapper au toucher sûrement précurseur de douleur et d'agonie. Sa vision se troubla un instant à cause de son mouvement trop rapide, mais à peine eut-il reconnu l'homme devant lui qu'il fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras, le frappant faiblement de ses poings graciles.

" _$Pourquoi ! Où étais-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces gens ? Où est le maître ?$_

 _..._

 _$Réponds ! Réponds-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi me fais-tu mal ?! $"_

Fenrir n'avait pas compris un mot de la longue suite de sifflements furieux s'étant échappés de la bouche de Harry. Mais il n'avait aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Il regretta de ne pouvoir répondre. Il se contenta de serrer l'enfant fort contre lui, le laissant échapper les sanglots de son corps épuisé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe éreinté dans un sommeil lourd et implacable.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry ne sut où il était. Son corps endolori et engourdi était entouré d'une chaleur bienfaîtrice et il se sentait en sécurité. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et avisa de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Les bras de Fenrir. Son odeur l'enrobait, chrysalide protègeant une nymphe, et ses bras le ceinturaient comme le feraient ceux d'un amant. Mais Harry ne connaissait ni les papillons, ni les amours. Il se contenta de savourer l'étreinte bienfaisante. La main puissante de son secret éventé vint brosser ses cheveux de ses doigts puissants, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Ils finirent par se lever, mais Harry refusa de quitter l'embrassade. Il mangèrent enlacés. Ils se baignèrent enserrés. Quand Harry découvrit l'horreur de son corps, il était dans le giron de Fenrir. Ce-dernier lui tint les cheveux quand il vomit devant ce qu'il était devenu. Chacune des scarifications avait été brulée. La presque totalité de son corps était devenue chair fondue, mutilée. Il ne se reconnut pas. Son apparence n'était plus totalement humaine. Il n'était plus totalement humain.

Il fallut des mois à Harry pour retrouver le sourire. Des mois pour accepter de s'apercevoir dans un miroir. Des mois encore pour retrouver le goût à la vie. Il vivait dans la maison de Fenrir, une petite chaumière. Il ne sortait pas. Le seul qu'il acceptait de voir était son secret. Il ne chantait plus, le berserk le faisant taire à chaque fois. Il s'occupait du logis, comme il l'avait toujours fait, se consacrait à Fenrir de tout son être. Il ne réussit jamais à apprendre ni comprendre un seul mot en langue courante, et ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer. Il refusait de passer le seuil de la porte, et paniquait quand Fenrir s'absentait trop longtemps ou quand une autre personne tentait de le toucher. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans l'habitation, il se cachait dans la réserve.

Fenrir continua de lui signifier qu'il l'aimait, l'embrassant et le caressant tendrement, lui offrant des présents, des surprise, le couvrant d'attentions jusqu'alors inconnues. Il restait à ses côtés, fidèle ange gardien du martyr. Harry mourut dans ses bras deux ans plus tard. Il n'avait pas seize ans. Il espéra qu'il avait été un peu heureux durant ces deux années à ses côtés, ou au moins aussi heureux que possible étant donné son passé. Étrangement, il ressentit un vide en lui, une fois Hary parti. Il ne s'y attarda pas et reprit son rôle d'Alpha.


End file.
